O Sumiço de Buyo
by Sohma Satsuki
Summary: Buyo desaparece de casa, deixando toda a família, principalmente Souta e Kagome, tristes. Onde estará Buyo, que não consegue encontrar sua casa, a não ser a árvore Goshinboku? Com tantas árvores e youkais em volta, ele não deve estar perto de casa...


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, mas eu adoraria ter o Buyo como gatinho! Ah, e nem "O Poderoso Chefão", Chandelle (o danone) e Danette me pertencem. Se eu fiz menção de alguma outra marca/produção famosa, também não é meu.

18/05/2007 - bom, já fazem... 6 dias que minha querida gatinha, Chandelle, sumiu (Chandelle é um danone, yogurte, sobremesa, sei lá, como o Danette, só que MUITO mais gostoso. Afinal, é ORIGINAL, Danette é cópia de Chandelle!). Como eu ando meio deprê, não tenho tido inspiração para continuar a escrever O Filho da Lua (acho que eu digitei mais uns 2 parágrafos só...). Maaaas me veio essa idéia de escrever uma pequena história para o Buyo.

Essa história é dedicada à minha querida Delle, que viveu 8 anos fazendo nada além de companhia para mim. Delle, volta pra casa que sua 'minina' tá morrendo de saudades ::chorando::

**Alguém viu o Buyo!? **

"Buyooo!!" Kagome chamou bem alto, dentro da casa do poço. Chacoalhou o pote de ração mais uma vez. "Buyooo, vem comer! Psst psst." Continuou chamando.

Souta entrou na casinha, olhando preocupado para a irmã. "Achou ele, mana?"

Kagome coçou a cabeça, confusa. "Não, achei que ele estaria aqui... aonde será que aquele gato gordo se meteu?"

"Vê se ele não tá no poço." pediu Souta, da porta da casinha. Apesar de já ter entrado no Poço Come-Ossos para chamar Inuyasha uma vez (quando a Máscara de Carne surgiu na Era Atual) ele ainda morria de medo do lugar. Afinal, já havia visto a própria irmã ser sugada por uma centopéia gigante, o medo era justificável.

"Ele não está no poço, Souta." falou Kagome, irritada. Olhou preocupada para o potinho de ração. Buyo nunca perdia um lanche sequer, nenhuma das 8 refeições diárias que fazia. Ainda mais agora que o veterinário mandou reduzir para apenas 4 refeições ao dia, ele já deveria estar morto de fome a essa hora.

Ela olhou o relógio mais uma vez. "Sete horas! Ah não, já estou atrasada!" falou, correndo para fora da casinha do poço." Souta, não vai pra escola hoje?" perguntou para o irmão, que estava com um olhar distante para o poço.

"Não... mais tarde, estamos preparando a escola para o festival, vamos em turnos. Só tenho aula de tarde agora..." falou Souta, permanecendo parado na entrada da casinha do poço.

Kagome correu até a sala e pegou a mochila. Ao sair se atrasou mais um pouco colocando os sapatos, completamente sujos de terra de suas viagens pela Sengoku-jidai. Checou os bolsos pelas chaves de casa, dinheiro para o almoço e... "Onde estão os fragmentos da jóia!?" Entrou novamente, largando os sapatos na porta. Subiu para o quarto, procurando pela pequena bolsinha de veludo que usava para guardar os poucos fragmentos que agora tinham, já que a maioria estava com Naraku. Estavam todos espalhados pela escrivaninha, e ela rapidamente os juntou, colocando-os de volta na bolsinha. Desceu as escadas, e se atrasou mais um pouco colocando os sapatos. Bem que Sango lhe avisou que a lama dos pântanos onde Toutosai vivia encolhiam couro...

Correu até a casinha do poço para pegar sua bicicleta, e viu Souta ainda olhando para o poço. "Souta, o que você está fazendo aí ainda?"

"Mana, o Buyo pode estar na Era Feudal... Você não pode ir procurar por ele lá não?"

Kagome pensou nisso por um instante. Estava preocupada com Buyo, mas achar que ele havia ido até a Era Feudal... "Souta, só youkais conseguem passar pelo Poço Come-Ossos."

Souta virou, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Mas... e como é que você consegue ir pra lá!?"

Kagome sentiu a tristeza do irmão. "Eu posso ir pra lá porque o Inuyasha me busca. Além do mais, eu tenho os fragmentos da jóia pra me levarem lá." Ela olhou triste para o irmão. "Olha, hoje eu tenho prova de matemática e ainda não estudei nada, então preciso correr. Prometo que quando eu voltar eu vou até lá e procuro pelo Buyo."

Souta olhou para o chão, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Será que o Inuyasha ajuda?" perguntou Souta, esperançoso. Claro, Inuyasha ainda era o 'super-herói' de Souta, com direito a super força, super velocidade e até visão raio-x.

"Claro, o Inuyasha consegue achar o Buyo num minuto!" ela subiu na bicicleta, olhando com carinho para o irmão. "Agora, vai pra casa ajudar a mamãe que a gente resolve isso mais tarde."

"Certo! Eu vou procurar o Buyo por aqui de novo, então!"

"Certo..." Kagome falou.

Buyo não poderia estar na Era Feudal mas, levando-se em conta a movimentação de carros em volta do templo, até um mundo repleto de youkais é mais seguro. "Espero que o Buyo esteja bem..."

Buyo olhou para baixo da grande árvore Goshinboku. Tinha certeza de que essa era a árvore do templo, então... onde estava o templo? E sua casa??

**FlashBack do Buyo** - sob o ponto de vista do Buyo.

Buyo pulou a janela da cozinha. Já eram seis horas da manhã e ninguém veio lhe trazer comida. Bom, pra começo de conversa, era pra ter comida em seu pratinho desde as quatro, mas parece que as pessoas daqui estavam esquecendo de suas refeições ultimamente. Era um aperitivo às 4 da manhã, o café-da-manhã às 7, um lanche antes do almoço às 10, almoço à uma da tarde, lanche da tarde às 4 da tarde, café-da-tarde às 6, jantar às 8 e, finalmente, um lanchinho noturno, que Kagome sempre preparava, com leite, creme, açúcar e aquele pozinho que fazia tudo ficar cremoso (polvilho para mingau) às 10 da noite.

Mas não. Agora, apenas o café-da-manhã, almoço, café-da-tarde e janta. Como esses humanos esperavam que um gatinho em crescimento como ele sobrevivesse com APENAS quatro refeições?

Ele cheirou o ar, procurando por comida. Mesmo sendo uma cozinha, onde geralmente era onde toda a comida surgia, ele não sentiu nada de interessante. Andou pela casa, vasculhando tudo. Passando pela sala, olhou seu potinho de comida. Zero, nada, vazio. Grunhiu baixinho.

Subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto de Souta. Abriu a porta que estava semi-fechada e olhou para o quarto. Souta dormia profundamente ainda, provavelmente aproveitando que as aulas já estavam acabando. Buyo respeitava isso. Dormir é sagrado, guarde sempre uma hora para dormir ao dia. Ou até mesmo 16horas para isso, afinal você só precisa de alguns minutos para comer. O resto do tempo livre você gasta livrando a casa daqueles terríveis passarinhos que insistem em fazer barulho e patrulhando o terreno por gatos inimigos.

Saiu do quarto do menino, uma vez que constatou que não havia comida lá, e foi ao de Kagome. O quarto do avô nunca tinha nada comestível, apenas... aquelas patas e cabeças de lagartixas estranhas. No quarto da mãe sequer haviam migalhas na cama. Maníacos por limpeza...

Empurrou a porta de Kagome, que, assim como a do quarto do Souta, também estava semi-aberta (meio aberto, meio fechado, tudo a mesma coisa). Ouviu o chuveiro ligado, e concluiu que a menina de estimação deveria estar se molhando de novo. Vai entender.

NOTA. Os animais de estimação aqui são os humanos. Eles só me chamam de bichinho de estimação porque eu deixo!

Bom, já que a menina não poderia atender às suas necessidades no instante, e ela, sendo a responsável pela comida assim como o menino de estimação, ele resolveu esperar. O menino estava dormindo, e já que a menina parecia tão bem disposta a ponto de, arrgh, se molhar logo cedo, ela bem que poderia colocar algo para ele comer.

Buyo pulou na cama, arrumando as cobertas de Kagome de modo a formar um ninho confortável para ele. Deitou-se, olhando para a porta do banheiro. Ela vai ter que sair alguma hora, a mãe dela já falou que não era pra demorar muito nesse ritual chamado "banho".

Mal Buyo deitara, uma raposa 'suspeita' - vestindo algo que poderia ser considerado roupa, e carregando um cajado - entrou pela janela do quarto de Kagome. Buyo ficou alerta. "Intruso! Intruso!!" miou bem alto.

"Blablabla blablabla, Buyo!" falou a menina de estimação, não que Buyo fosse entender, mas pelo tom da voz ele poderia traduzir claramente 'fica quieto, Buyo!'

Buyo eriçou os pelos, grunhindo para a raposa. A raposa olhou espantada para ele. Rapidamente, ela pulou na escrivaninha, pegando a bolsinha de veludo.

Epa! Aquilo ali é importante!, pensou Buyo. A menina sempre fica fula da vida quando aqueles vidrinhos desaparecem!

Buyo, num pulo, alcançou a raposa, arranhando e mordendo ela como podia. A raposa se apavorou com o ataque, deixando a bolsinha de veludo cair na escrivaninha e espalhando todos os fragmentos. Grunhindo, a raposa pegou um dos fragmentos e correu para a janela. Buyo percebeu que ela havia pegado um dos fragmentos e correu atrás.

O gato, mesmo gordo, correu o máximo que conseguiu atrás da raposa, miando sem parar. A raposa entrou na casa do poço come-ossos e, no instante em que pulou para dentro do poço, o gato a alcançou. Buyo cravou os dentes na carne da raposa; não deixaria de jeito nenhum roubarem coisas preciosas para sua menina.

Ao atingirem o chão, Buyo mordeu a pata da raposa, pegando o fragmento com a boca. A raposa, assustada, pulou para fora do poço e fugiu.

Vitorioso, Buyo saiu do poço, pronto para mostrar para Kagome que ele era muito mais do que um gato... com problemas para metabolisar lipídios (ele não era gordo!). Olhou em volta e constatou... que tinha mais mato ali do que no jardim da Sra.Higurashi.

**Fim do Flashback **

Buyo cuspiu o fragmento da jóia na árvore. Era chato ter que ficar para lá e para cá com algo na boca que não era comestível. Olhou mais uma vez para a região, não sentindo nenhum cheiro 'familiar'. Bom, tinha esse cheiro de cachorro na árvore, que lembrava vagamente o cheiro daquele 'humano' macho que mostrava sinais de interesse por sua menina Kagome. Não o com cara de pateta, o 'Bozo', mas o com cara de cachorro mesmo. Como era mesmo? 'Inu-baka' ou algo do tipo...

"Tem certeza de que é por aqui, vovó Kaede?"

"Sim, Sango, me parece ser apenas um único fragmento." falou a senhora idosa.

Sango olhou para os lados, procurando por qualquer sinal de youkai. "Não vejo nada..."

Vovó Kaede parou um instante, fechando os olhos, procurando sentir a presença do fragmento da jóia. "Em cima da árvore."

Sango olhou para cima, vendo um gato gordo olhando para ela. Ela sorriu sem jeito. "É só um gatinho..."

Vovó Kaede ficou vermelha. "E como eu ia saber? De qualquer jeito, se eu viesse sozinha eu não poderia subir ali mesmo..."

Sango sorriu para a senhora, enquanto mandava Kirara subir a árvore. Kirara alcançou Buyo, e os dois se encararam. Bom, como gatos não se comunicam nem por miados, aqui vai mais ou menos a tradução desse encontro.

---

_"Sai pra lá, gatinha." Buyo falou, olhando feio para Kirara._

_"Não se preocupa, elas não vão fazer mal. Só querem essa pedra aí." Kirara falou, encostando o focinho no fragmento da jóia._

_"Sinto muito, moça, mas isso pertence à minha humana." falou Buyo, pegando o fragmento com a boca._

_Kirara grunhiu. "Fique sabendo que eu posso bater feio em você, gato gordo!"_

_"Como ousa!" Buyo grunhiu para Kirara._

_---_

"Acho que... eles vão brigar." Sango falou, preocupada. "Kirara, desce! Não precisa brigar, é só um gatinho..."

---

_Kirara olhou para baixo. "Saco..."_

_Buyo olhou para Sango. "Sua dona?"_

_"Não, minha humana de estimação. Mas é ela quem me alimenta, então melhor obedecer..."_

_"O que ela disse?"_

_"Não faço idéia, mas deve ter me mandado descer." Kirara olhou para o gato. "Olha, se precisar de ajuda, acho que ela pode te ajudar."_

_"Sério? Ótimo, pois eu meio que estou... perdido? Onde eu vivo não tem tanto mato."_

_"Ah é?"_

_"É, eu vivo em um lugar onde tem... vamos ver, cama, televisão, comida aos montes e..."_

_"Comida aos montes!? Então você poderia pedir para a Kagome te levar com ela, sempre que ela vem ela traz montes de comida para mim!" Kirara falou, entusiasmada._

_"Isso, Kagome! É o nome da minha menina!!" Buyou pulou, extasiado._

_---_

Kaede olhou para os gatos, confusa. "Sinceramente, são animais muito estranhos."

"Francamente... Kirara, desce já!" Sango pediu. Já ia subir a grande árvore quando os dois animais desceram. Kirara logo pulou em seu colo, enquanto que o gato gordo ficou ali, encolhido e grunhindo. "Calma gatinho, não vamos fazer mal."

---

_"... e espero que fique bem claro que eu só vou fazer o que vocês mandam porque só vocês sabem como e quando minha Kagome vai aparecer. Vocês são humanos, escória desse mundo que deve servir a nós, gatos, portanto espero que atendam às minhas necessidades!" falou Buyo, sentando e fazendo um ar de O Poderoso Chefão._

_"É isso aí, gatinho, falou tudo!" miou Kirara, do colo de Sango. "Se os humanos não fossem tão altos, nós certamente teríamos maior facilidade em lidar com eles..."_

---

Como o gato parou de miar, Sango agachou, pegando-o no colo. Buyo, a contra-gosto, mostrou o fragmento para a mulher, mas não o deu. "Mas o que será que esse gato tem?"

Kaede fez carinho no gato. "Deve estar protegendo o fragmento." falou, voltando para o vilarejo. Sango a acompanhou, brincando com os dois gatinhos no meio do caminho. "Vocês vão hoje ver aquele rumor sobre o youkai nas montanhas?" perguntou a vovó.

"Inuyasha quer ir o quanto antes, mas temos que esperar Kagome voltar. O senhor monge decidiu que iremos na frente, Inuyasha nos alcança depois." falou Sango, beijando os dois gatinhos. Tinha que admitir, desde que ganhou Kirara do pai, ela virou fã desses animais.

---

_"Lá em casa só recebo carinho assim no meu aniversário. Ou quando fico doente." falou Buyo._

_"Estranho você comentar, mas eu quase nunca recebo carinho também. Acho que é porque você está aqui... geralmente eles só montam em mim e me pedem coisas..."_

---

Chegando no vilarejo, Kaede voltou para sua cabana e Sango foi em direção ao monge e Shippou.

"Sango!" Shippou gritou, correndo até a moça.

"Ah, que maravilha, querida Sango! Já podemos partir, não?" falou Miroku, se levantando. Ele olhou para os braços ocupados da moça. Havia algo gigante e peludo tampando sua visão do maravilhoso busto da mulher. E não era a Kirara. "Que gato é esse?"

"Ah, esse gato está com um fragmento da jóia." ela falou, beijando o gatinho mais. "Não é uma graça?"

Miroku coçou a cabeça. "Você não vai pegar o fragmento? E se o gato fugir?"

"Ele não vai fugir. Parece que ele e Kirara se deram bem." ela falou, começando a caminhar. Miroku e Shippou se olharam, e seguiram a moça.

"Olha Sango, eu sei que você não quer exterminar o gatinho, mas é sério. Se ele fugir com o fragmento..." Miroku tentou racionalizar com ela.

"Ele nem engoliu o fragmento. Parece que está protegendo." falou Sango.

Shippou pulou no ombro da moça, cheirando o gato. "É estranho, mas ele cheira que nem a Kagome!" falou, feliz em ter algo que lembrasse a Kagome. Fazia tempo que ela não voltava, fazendo os tais exames e provas e... coisas de escola.

"Sério?" Sango olhou para o gato. "Por ser gordinho, deve vir de lá. Será que ele veio por conta própria?"

Miroku suspirou, nervoso. Sango estava dando muita atenção para o gato gordo. "A pergunta certa é 'Será que ele veio de lá'. Francamente, Sango, acha mesmo que um animal como esses seria esperto o suficiente para juntar 2 mais 2 e chegar à conclusão de que ele precisa de um fragmento para vir pra cá?" falou, acidamente.

Sango e Shippou olhando para Miroku como se lhe tivesse crescido outra cabeça. Shippou soltou uma risada. "Hahahaha!! Miroku tá com ciúmes de um gato!! Hahaha!!"

"Pois eu digo que ele pode ser o gato da Kagome. Ela vive falando desse tal Buyo, não é?"

"Não sei, conversa de garotas é com você." falou Miroku, triste. _Fui trocado por um gato gordo_!, pensou.

Sango ignorou o drama do monge. "Ela disse que o gato dela estava gordo, e que o veterinário mandou ela reduzir a quantidade de comida que ele consome."

"O que é isso?" Shippou perguntou. Desde que conheceram Kagome, seus 'vocabulários' haviam evoluído. Já conheciam 'comida instantânea', 'miojo', 'video-game' (game-boy) e até mesmo esses incríveis jogos de estratégia chamados 'Banco Imobiliário' e 'Jogo da Vida'.

"Ela disse que é o tipo de médico que cuida de animais." Sango respondeu.

---

_"Eles me chamaram de gordo." Buyo falou, fechando a cara._

_"Você acha?" Kirara perguntou. Entendia da dona apenas o básico, que era 'Kirara', 'Ataque', 'Voe' e coisas do tipo._

_"Minha cara, eu reconheço muito bem quando alguém me chama de gordo!" Buyo falou, enchendo os pulmões de pura indignação. "Aquele homem ali."_

_"Ah sim, o 'macho alpha'. O que tem ele?" Kirara perguntou._

_"Ele me chamou de gordo. Sinto-me profundamente ofendido."_

_Kirara olhou para Miroku. "Ele tem ciúmes de você, só isso. Você recebe carinhos e beijos de minha Sango, e ele está interessado nela."_

_"Ah sim..." Buyo concordou. "A propósito... quando vamos comer?"_

Inuyasha chegou no vilarejo. Sentiu o cheiro de Kagome no ar, bem fraco, mas não fazia muito tempo que ela havia passado. Ele correu até a vovó Kaede.

"Ei, velhota Kaede!" ele berrou.

"Não grite Inuyasha, que não sou tão velha assim!" respondeu a vovó, enquanto colhia ervas com algumas crianças. As crianças começaram a gritar e correr em volta da vovó, fingindo medo de Inuyasha. Na verdade, já estavam tão acostumadas com ele que vez ou outra o chamavam para brincar, onde eles fingiam ser exterminadores e ele era... bom, o youkai.

"A Kagome já voltou?" ele perguntou, espantando as crianças.

"Não, ainda não. Já não era pra ela ter votado?"

"Foi o que ela falou, e eu achei ter sentido o cheiro dela por aqui..." ele falou, sentando no chão. Kaede notou que ele sentou em suas ervas. Ela as havia plantado com tanto carinho...

"E Miroku e Sango?"

"Já foram."

"O pirralho também?"

"O Shippou foi com eles, resolveram ir na frente para exterminar o youkai. Depois você leva a Kagome para ela checar se há algum fragmento da jóia."

"Certo..." Inuyasha falou, arrancando algumas ervas. A vovó Kaede começou a se irritar.

"Não tem nada melhor para fazer não, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha deitou nas ervas, pensando. Kaede orou por paciência, antes que ela mesma pegasse uma flecha e acabasse com Inuyasha.

"Eu vou lá pegar a Kagome, ela já deve ter voltado. Está atrasada já, deve estar arrumando a mala, ou algo do tipo." ele falou, levantando e correndo em direção ao poço. No meio do caminho, pisou em mais algumas ervas.

Vovó Kaede suspirou pesadamente.

"Cheguei!" gritou Kagome, da porta da casa. Tirou a custo os sapatos, pensando em pegar algum novo no armário. NUNCA mais iria até o pântano onde Toutossai vivia. Se Inuyasha precisava cuidar da Tessaiga, que fosse sozinho.

Ela estranhou que não recebeu resposta. Andou até a sala, procurando pela família. Encontrou todos na sala, tentando acalmar Souta, que chorava copiosamente.

"Buáááá!!!"

"Calma meu filho..." pediu a Senhora Higurashi.

"O que aconteceu?" Kagome perguntou, já sabendo mais ou menos a resposta. "O Buyo não voltou?" pediu, preocupada.

A senhora Higurashi olhou para a filha mais velha, sorrindo tristemente. Sabia como o gato era importante para a família. "Ainda não, meu bem..."

Kagome engoliu um seco. Buyo nunca ficou mais de algumas poucas horas fora de casa, só ficava tempo o suficiente para dar a volta no templo, caçar algum rato, passarinho ou lagartixa e voltar para comer. Se aproximou do irmão, que chorava ainda. "O que aconteceu, Souta? Vai ver o Buyo só... foi passear um pouco mais longe..." ela falou, tentando arrumar uma desculpa convincente. Buyo era o tipo de gato que sentiria fome antes de alcançar um local mais afastado de casa.

"Um... um menino da escola... falou que... que viu um gato atropelado... igual o ... o Buyo, no meio do caminho... buáá!!" falou o menino, chorando mais forte ao lembrar do gatinho.

Kagome sentiu uma fisgada no coração. "Souta, eu saí mais cedo que esse seu colega, e não vi o Buyo no meio do caminho. Muito menos morto. Ele provavelmente só queria te irritar." ela suspirou.

"Meu filho, isso acontece. Gatos sempre fogem assim. Sabia que os gatos deixam a casa em que vivem para ir bem longe para morrer? E que eles morrem no lugar de uma pessoa da família para que o dono não sofra?" a mãe falou, tentando acalmar o filho.

Kagome concordou. Sango já lhe contou essa história, falando que alguns gatos youkais roubam a morte das pessoas e as levam para bem longe, para a família não ser atormentada. E quando já estão longe de vista, elas morrem pela pessoa amada, ou querida pelo dono. "Isso é verdade, Souta. E você sabe que o vovô tem andado doente ultimamente." Ela falou. Sentiu outra fisgada no coração. Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, mesmo que Buyo tivesse morrido em lugar de seu avô querido, Kagome sentiria falta do gato. Afinal, o animal era mais velho que o Souta! Senão, quem sabe, mais velho que seu avô...

"Ei, agora vão colocar a culpa em mim?" o vovô perguntou, indignado. Souta levantou os olhos marejados para o avô, olhando profundamente para ele.

"Eu não quero que o vovô morra..." ele falou, num fio de voz. Imaginou que, se estava tão triste com a perda do gato, ele simplesmente morreria se o mesmo acontecesse com sua família.

O vovô Higurashi suspirou. "Souta, meu neto, isso faz parte da vida... você vai ter que aprender isso um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ninguém dura para sempre, a gente não pode parar no tempo por causa desses pequenos desafios que surgem para nosso coração." falou o avô. Ele virou para Kagome, sussurrando. "E se o gato morreu foi de artérias entupidas, que vocês ficam entupindo aquele gato gordo."

"Vovô!" Kagome sussurrou, ainda mais indignada.

"Não se preocupe, Souta. Tenho certeza de que, onde quer que o Buyo esteja, ele está bem. Se ele estiver vivo, ele vai voltar, ou quem sabe ele vá morar com outra família, já que ele já cuidou de todos nós por muito tempo. vai ver, há algum outro garotinho que precise do Buyo muito mais do que você." a mãe falou, sorrindo para o menino.

"Mas eu quero o Buyo!!!" gritou Souta, voltando a chorar.

Kagome virou o rosto, sentindo as lágrimas molharem seus olhos. Ela também queria o Buyo. Ele até poderia estar bem, mas... ela queria saber se isso era verdade. Toda essa agonia, imaginando onde ele estava, se estava com fome e frio, o que era bem provável, já estava começando a lhe incomodar. Ela se levantou. "Eu... vou procurar o Buyo no templo."

Souta parou de soluçar, olhando para a irmã. "Mana..."

"Não se preocupa, Souta. O Buyo... não..." ela ficou quieta, não sabendo o que dizer. Limpou os olhos com a mão. "Ele não... nos abandonaria assim. Ele provavelmente só foi passear." ela falou, correndo até a porta.

Parou do lado de fora de casa, fechando a porta e se apoiando nela. Sentiu as lágrimas lhe molharem a bochecha, e rapidamente as limpou. Mais lágrimas brotaram, molhando sua face rapidamente. Ela agachou, chorando baixinho para ninguém lhe ouvir. Já estava anoitecendo, e o tempo ficando frio, como era normal nesse fim de primavera. Dias quentes e noites frias. buyo ficou fora o dia inteiro sem fazer uma única refeição. Por mais que Kagome quisesse acreditar, ela não conseguia pensar que Buyo estava só 'passeando'. Buyo, passeando de estômago vazio? Até parece...

Inuyasha parou em frente à Kagome, que não percebeu sua presença. Ele já ia fazer algum comentário maldoso, mas viu que ela estava realmente chorando. "Kagome, o que aconteceu?"

Ela ergueu os olhos, um pouco assustada. Ia perguntar um monte de coisas, desviar o assunto, mas desistiu. "O Buyo fugiu..."

"Aquele gato gordo?" Inuyasha perguntou, cético. "Fugiu como, se ele mal consegue andar até..." ele olhou em volta. "Até a escadaria? Ou até a árvore? Ou qualquer lugar mais longe que o poço?"

Kagome gemeu, chorando mais. "Eu não sei..."

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça. Cheirou o ar, procurando o gato. Infelizmente, todo o lugar cheirava ao gato, ele não tinha como saber exatamente para onde ele foi. "Vamos, eu te ajudo a procurar por ele." ele falou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

**Continua...**

Algumas coisinhas. Sengoku-jidai é Era Feudal Japonesa. Eu não sei por que eu usei, mas não tou afim de procurar e mudar isso...

Macho Alpha (lê-se alfa) é basicamente o macho dominante. A Kirara falou isso do Miroku não porque é ele quem manda, mas sim porque ele é o 'macho' de sua dona xD

Para quem não sabe, lipídio é, resumidamente, gordura. Eu iria explicar para vocês toda a complexidade dos lipídios, mas num tou afim xD. Entendam lipídio, e disfunções lipídicas como problemas com gordura, que são basicamente a mesma coisa.

Goshinboku é a árvore do templo onde a Kagome vive. É o nome da árvore.

Bom, acho que é só isso por enquanto. Termino isso mais tarde, agora eu tenho que arrumar a bagunça do meu irmão. Baibai!!


End file.
